Understanding
by Maybe Tomorrow Maybe Today
Summary: Song Fic, to Evanescence's 'Understanding'. Ron never could love her. She was his best friend, he would never feel like she did...or would he? RWHG


-1Understanding by EVANESCENCE

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When I saw you kiss her it killed me. It killed me to know that I meant nothing to you, when you asked me to a ball I was only your last chance. I loved you and you killed me.

-:-

_"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it."_

-:-

I ran away from you and her, away from the truth. I ran and locked my thoughts away and forgot. I banished the thought of you loving her away and cried alone.

-:-

"_That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it."  
_

-:-

Then I when I was walking to class I saw her and she saw me. It all came back, and it felt like someone had broken what was left of my heart. She smirked at me and whispered in my ear.

-:-

"_We erase it from our memories."  
_

-:-

"You'll never have him. You'll never hold him and never kiss him. And if I have my way, you'll never talk to him again."

-:-

"_But the imprint is always there."_

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't Wish it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
_

-:-

And I cried again that night, and the next. 'Are you really that blind? Can't you see I love you? Can't you see she doesn't?'

-:-

_  
The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
_

-:-

I cried again today by the lake in the rain. Hoping all of the water will hide my tears. How could I be so blind? he'll never love me.

-:-

_To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
_

-:-

Every time I see them kiss it makes me sick. Every time we fight I want to die. And even though he's ripping out my heart…I still love him. It's like every time I see him I love him a little bit more…and it kills me inside.

-:-

_This I do for you  
before I try to fight the truth my final time_

-:-

So we went home and life moved on. I went back to the borrow but nothing was right. Ron wasn't even looking at me. So I worked up all of my Gryffindor courage and I caught him outside after lunch one day. "So what d-did you want to talk to me about?" he's so cute when he stutters.

"I wanted to ask you…I wanted to ask you if you loved her?" he just looked at me like I was blind. Maybe I am…

"No Hermione I don't love her." I felt a smile come onto my face but then died when I realized what was real. 'Please let it be real'

"Then why were you with her?"

He kept looking at me…not-not AT me, he looked at my eyes. And they gave it all away…the pain of my broken heart. They weren't together and I still didn't know why. "I never really loved her…I was just trying to forget someone…"

-:-

_  
"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."  
_

-:-

"Who?"

-:-

_  
Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away_

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  


-:-

He out his hand on my check, and electricity flew through me.

-:-

_Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone  
_

-:-

"who?" he's so close now…

-:-

_  
"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."  
_

-:-

"you"

-:-

_  
Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No_

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away  
_

-:-

And we kissed.

-:-

_  
"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten_

-:-

And I never want to forget it…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_So what do you think? Please R&R._

_TIA_

_PS I don't own anything so please don't sue._


End file.
